nighthunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Akyr
Akyrians is usually the name applied to the Akyr, a race of bird-like humanoids hailing from the planet of Akyria. Appearance Akyrians appear to bird-like humanoids, with small wings and furred bodies. They come in almost any color, but only the royal bloodline has been known to display white fur. Most of them range from 4 ft-6ft in height during adulthood and weigh around 40-50lbs. They have claw-like fingers that are used to help grasp branches, as they usually hop from tree to tree rather than walking on the ground. They have wolf-like ears as well as a beak-like snout filled with sharp, shark-like teeth. They have long, lionlike tails. They can be used to grab branches or wield weapons like a third hand. Their heads usually have vibrant plumage, with the brighter colors belonging to Akyrians more close to the royal bloodline. Government Akyrians are ruled by a female-dominant monarchy with a Grand Council that makes most of the important decisions. However, the Queen has the final say in most decisions. The council is either elected by the people, or are appointed specifically by the Queen. Most of the times, the public and Queen prefer to elect the decendants of the original Blood-Lord Clans leaders. History The Akyr are the offspring of the E'kyr and Shur. The Shur apparently imprisoned the E'kyrian people and used them as 'breeding stock' in order to bolster their power throughout the planet. The E'kyr were promptly slaughtered afterwards, but due to the blessing of their god, they were transformed into demons. The Shur retreated back to the sea when the overwhelming amount of demons killed most of their people. The demons considered the Akyr bastard children, so they cursed their race with a nearly unsatable bloodlust. For many years, the Akyr were mindless, savage beasts that fed on the blood of their own people. Eventually, however, some Akyr began to feed on creatures with great amounts of magic present in their body. The magic affected their minds, causing some of them to think clearly. These Akyr were given the title 'Blood-Lords'. They learned the art of magic and broke their people free of their curse. The Akyr have been quickly progressing in the art of magic and technology since then. Powers Akyrians have the power to absorb the energy of their surroundings and discharge them in unique ways. Lesser Akyrians usually have the power of Telekenisis. Others higher in society may harness the power to make them physically stronger and more resistant to the powers of lesser Akyrians. Some may even harness the power to summon illusions or even mind control their enemies. (Mind control does not work on Akyrians of 'higher power') Only royalty is known to possess electricity. Most royalty also has the power of telekenisis and mind control, which is usually powerful enough to control anyone under them. The energy present on Akyria is also present on Earth. Notable Akyrians Queen Isis *Isis was the High Queen of Akyria when the planet was destroyed. She was sent through the time rift and appeared on Earth. She was captured by humans and experimented on, until she eventually died. Grand Arbiter Cain *Cain was a Chief and General of the royal army. He was made Grand Arbiter by Isis after proving himself in battle several times. He was sent through the time rift to Earth, where he has existed for an unknown amount of years (it is presumably more than 3000). He seemed to have influenced several important events in human history or was involved.